


First Dates and Fluttering Hearts

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, SOFT GAYS, Sympathetic Deceit, but hes not included really, deceit is virgil's dad, i mean not really but patton is mentioned to be a little bit not good, roman is a drama teacher, vaguely unsympathetic patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Virgil and Remus decide to work together to set Deceit and Roman up. There's a few stumbles, but they eventually work things out.





	First Dates and Fluttering Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> did i proof read this? no  
im sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes!!
> 
> also for extra notes:  
\- Virgil was adopted when he was 7  
\- The photo mentioned was taken when Virgil was 8  
\- Patton left when Virgil was 9  
\- Deceit has been single for 6 years and has issues opening up  
\- Virgil and Remus are 15  
\- Roman is Remus' older brother and legal guardian

“Hey, little stormcloud,” Deceit said, as Virgil walked into the house, his backpack slung over his shoulder. “How was your day today?”

Virgil shrugged and dropped his bag onto the table, hopping up onto the kitchen counter. Deceit raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, instead handing Virgil one of the warm cookies he’d just finished. Virgil took it and let out a little happy sound as he ate it. Deceit smiled.

Virgil had been adopted when he was 7. Deceit wasn’t given much of a background on him, just that he was anxious and would never be open with anyone. It took a few years and a lot of patience and work, but eventually Deceit helped Virgil get to the point where he was better at coping with his mental health and was much more open with Dee about things.

Deceit had almost burst into tears the first time Virgil had called him ‘Dad’.

“Hey, dad?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah?”

Virgil swung his legs and looked over at Deceit. “Do you ever get lonely? Like- Because you’re a single dad?”

Deceit placed down the dish he was washing and picked up a dish towel, drying his hands. He turned around and looked at Virgil.

“I guess, yeah. Sometimes. I do love spending time with you, Virge. But I do really… Miss having people my own age to talk to.”

“You know my friend, Remus?”

Deceit laughed. “The really loud and messy one? He’s not easy to forget.”

Virgil nodded. “His older brother is the drama teacher at my school. Remus said he’s been going on a lot of dates recently because he’s lonely.”

“Stormcloud, are you suggesting something?”

Virgil pulled out his phone, opening Remus’ profile and scrolling through his pictures, finding one of Remus and Roman together. He held out the phone to Deceit. On the screen was a picture of Virgil’s friend with a taller man next to him. His hair was wavy and red, and he was winking at the camera, arms up in a dramatic pose that mimicked the one his younger brother was doing.

“I could give you his number?”

Deceit stepped back and let out a small laugh. “Alright, Virge,” He said. “I’ll give it a shot.”

* * *

Deceit sat in the café, anxiously bouncing his leg while sipping on his hot cocoa. He and Roman had been texting back and forth over the past few days and had agreed to meet up and try a casual date. Deceit had started off excited, but Roman was late and it’d been so long since Deceit had tried a relationship. He was almost considering leaving when the bell above the café door jingled and a loud, cheery voice sounded through the quiet room.

“Remy, darling! Could I get the usual?”

Footsteps made their way towards Deceit and the chair opposite him at the little table was pulled out as someone sat down.

“I’m sorry for taking so long! Some issues came up in class – One of our little actors started panicking during a rehearsal and we had to calm them down. I hope you weren’t waiting too long?”

Deceit looked up from his cup to see Roman, his usually styled hair a little messed up, his face a bit flushed and panting slightly. He’d clearly ran here. All of Deceit’s worries melted away and he smiled, sitting up straight as one of the café staff came over with Roman’s drink.

“No, I haven’t been here that long,” Deceit lied.

“Good! I’ve been really excited all day for this, I’d hate to ruin it so quickly.”

Deceit felt his face warm up slightly. “You- You’ve been excited?”

“Of course! Virgil spoke really highly of you, and based on our conversations, you sounded like someone I could really get along with,” Roman grinned and took a sip of his coffee. “Hey, you like acting sometimes, right? I remember you mentioning that.”

Deceit nodded. “Yeah, I used to join in with plays that my local community were putting on.”

“Well, our drama group sometimes rents out the local theatre for a couple of days when we’re putting on a play or just want a change of scenery. We have it booked for next week. Would you want to some by and watch their performance? Maybe stay for a bit after – We can act together?”

Deceit smiled and shrugged. “That sounds great. I’d love to.”

The rest of the date went by smoothly. Deceit found it incredibly easy to fall into different conversation topics with the teacher. He forgot about all the worries he had about opening up to someone new, forgot all about his past relationship issues, and just simply focused on the man in front of him. Something about him just felt different and _right_.

When Deceit returned home that afternoon, he couldn’t stop smiling. Virgil looked up from the notebook he was writing in and grinned when he saw the look on his dad’s face.

“Have fun?”

Deceit threw himself down into the closest chair and covered his face, muffling the lovestruck giggles that were escaping from his lips. “Oh, Virgil,” He sighed, resting his head on his hands. “He’s lovely.”

Virgil closed his notebook and put it back into his backpack. “Are you gonna see him again?”

Deceit nodded. “Next week.”

Virgil stood up and moved to hug Deceit. “I’m glad to see you happy again, dad. It’s been a while.”

* * *

It was late at night and a few days since Deceit had first met Roman in person. Deceit lay back on his bed, kicking his legs into the air and sighing. He couldn’t sleep. Virgil had gone to bed an hour ago, and Deceit had finished his work for the night. Now he was bored and awake and wanted nothing more than to have someone cuddle up to him.

As if reading his mind, his phone buzzed. He picked it up, seeing that Roman was calling him. He smiled and felt his heart flutter as he answered.

“Hey, Roman.”

“Dee, my dear. I hope I didn’t wake you?” Roman’s voice was softer than it had been when they were in the café. He sounded tired, and Deceit was sure he could hear the smile on Roman’s lips.

“No, it’s ok. You didn’t. What’d you call for?” He asked. He hoped that there wasn’t a specific reason – Hoped that he was just the first person Roman had thought of.

“Couldn’t get to sleep,” Roman sighed quietly. “I- This is going to sound crazy or something, but I miss you. We’ve only met once, we’ve not spoken for very long, but I just-“

Deceit smiled and touched the back of his free hand on his face, feeling the heat of his cheeks. “Me too, Roman.”

“Really?”

Deceit hummed quietly. “Yeah. I- I guess it’s finally hitting me just how much I’ve missed having someone to talk to.”

The two fell silent for a bit, but it didn’t feel awkward. It felt comfortable to just listen to Roman’s quiet breathing, hear the shuffling of blankets on the other end of the line. It made Deceit feel less alone despite being the only one in the room.

The two exchanged a few more quiet words, Roman mumbling out something about his drama group and Deceit laughing, and another bit of silence before Deceit heard soft snoring from the other man. He smiled.

“Goodnight, Roman,” He whispered into the phone before hanging up.

Deceit slept better that night than he had in a long time.

* * *

Deceit watched as each of the young performers bowed before exiting the stage. He clapped and cheered, a smile on his face.

Roman came up to him once all of them had left.

“Did you like it?” He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Deceit nodded. “That was amazing, Roman. They clearly have a good teacher.”

Roman blushed and looked away, messing with his hair. “Oh, no. I barely have to do anything, they’re all really talented by themselves. I just make sure they all get along.”

Deceit laughed as the two headed up to the stage. “I’m sure you do more than you’ll admit to.”

Roman hopped up onto the stage and helped Deceit up after him. The two moved to the centre of the stage.

“Romeo and Juliet. Act two, scene two,” Roman decided, turning to face Deceit. “Could you play Juliet?”

Deceit agreed.

“Alright! You get to start then. We’ll start from ‘O Romeo,’ if that’s alright with you?”

Deceit cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, taking a minute to get to the right part of the play in his mind.

“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?” Deceit started. “Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”

Roman’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “Shall I hear more, or shall I speak to this?” He asked softly.

Deceit took a few steps away from Roman and sighed. “’Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art myself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? It is not hand, nor food, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man.” Deceit ran his fingers through his hair, eyes meeting Roman’s again. “O, be some other name! What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call’d, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself.”

“I’ll take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo,” Roman continued.

Deceit stepped closer again. “What man art thou that thus bescreen’d in night so stumblest on my counsel?”

“By a name-“ Roman also stepped closer, making the space separating the two even smaller. “I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I written, I would tear the word.”

Deceit’s eyes traced each of Roman’s features – His eyes, dark and loving, pulling Deceit closer. If Deceit had more time, he’d gladly sit and study them for hours, enjoying the warmth of the other’s body heat as the two would curl up together.

Deceit was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft touch on his cheek. He blinked a few times and looked at Roman, who was smiling gently at him. Deceit’s face warmed up.

“It’s your line, Dee,” Roman whispered.

But Deceit’s mind had blanked as he stared at the other. Roman moved in a little closer and Deceit could feel his breath jump and his heart speed up. He could feel him, feel Roman’s warmth, smell the faint scent of coffee and chocolate, feel Roman’s other hand gently rest on Dee’s shoulder.

The theatre had fallen silent. Neither of the men continued the lines, their eyes locked on each other. Roman’s eyes moved between Deceit’s eyes and lips and he leaned in a little closer. Deceit could feel Roman’s breath on his face, their bodies pressed together, Roman holding himself closer.

Deceit panicked when he saw Roman leaning in to close the gap between their lips. He pulled back nervously and straightened out his clothes. “I- I have to- S-Sorry, I have to leave.” Deceit stuttered before hopping off the stage, speed walking towards the door.

Roman was left alone in the theatre, face flushed and a hurt look in his eyes.

* * *

Deceit got home before Virgil. Virgil had left a note saying he was going to pick up some food for them. This gave Deceit time to calm himself down. Deceit ran up to his room, changing into pyjamas. He turned to face the bathroom but paused when a photo frame caught his eye.

He walked over to it, a shaky hand reaching out to pick it up. It was a photo that had been taken a year after Virgil’s adoption. Deceit sat with Virgil on his lap, the young boy looking grumpily off to the side. Next to Deceit was a smiling, freckle covered man with round framed glasses.

Patton.

Patton had been Deceit’s partner at the time. Their relationship wasn’t the best. They had more arguments than what was probably considered healthy, but Deceit loved Patton more than anything. Until Patton left.

Deceit still wasn’t sure why. Even 6 years later, he still didn’t know.

Deceit never got around to removing the pictures.

“Dad?”

The sound of Virgil’s voice made Deceit turn around. Virgil stood in the doorway, takeout in hand, a concerned look on his face. “Dad, what’s wrong? You’re crying.”

Deceit used his free hand to touch his cheek, his fingers coming back wet from tears. He wiped his eyes and sniffed, putting the photo down.

“Nothing’s wrong, stormcloud. Just... Just feeling a little rough right now.”

Virgil had learned how to tell when Deceit was lying. He put the food down on the little table near the door and came over, ignoring the photo. He knew what it was. His arms wrapped around his dad’s waist. Deceit held Virgil close, trying (And failing) to hold back more tears.

When Deceit finally calmed down, Virgil grabbed their food and the two sat on the bed. Deceit stabbed at the chicken and rice and sighed quietly.

“How’d it go with Roman?” Virgil asked quietly, although he could guess something had happened.

“He tried to kiss me. I- I panicked and I left.”

“You left?”

Deceit nodded and shoved a forkful of food in his mouth. He felt guilty for just running off like that. It’d been years since he’d last been in a relationship, since he’d last been in love, and now here was Roman. This sweet, loving, funny man who made Deceit feel all kinds of good feelings. And Deceit just… Left.

“Do you think you’ll see him again?” Virgil asked.

“I- I don’t know, Virge. Do you really think he’d want to see me after that? I ruined it.”

Virgil’s phone buzzed and he checked it before looking up at Deceit. “Y’know, I’m not so sure you did.”

* * *

“I messed it up!” Roman sighed dramatically as he collapsed onto the couch. Remus looked up from his phone where he was texting Virgil.

“What’d you do?”

“I tried to kiss him! We’ve not known each other for very long, this was out second time meeting!” Roman hid his face in his hands, his eyes stinging. “I fucked up, Rem.”

“Ohhh, someone’s cursing. Usually you’ll tell me not to do that. Must be serious,” Remus joked. His face fell when Roman uncovered his eyes and he saw the tears. “Oh. Oh, Roman…” Remus stood up and sat with Roman on the couch. “I’m sure it’ll be ok! You just have to take things slower.”

Roman curled up into a tight ball. “I really like him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Remus said. He opened his texts with Virgil and smiled. “But I think you guys could still make it work.”

* * *

Their next date was a few weeks later. Virgil and Remus had both convinced their guardians to focus on texting and calling for a bit longer, just to get them both back to where they were. It took some work, but eventually Deceit had gotten calmer again.

Roman had planned the date himself. He wanted to make up for the theatre incident.

They were in a little wood that was near the local school. It seemed peaceful, the calming sound of running water, the rustling of leaves, the chirping of birds. They found a little flat area and Roman lay down the blanket and placed the picnic basket on top. The two sat down, staying quiet for a while as Roman took out food and drink.

“Hey, Roman?”

Roman stopped what he was doing and looked at Deceit. Deceit could tell the other was clearly nervous. He didn’t want Roman to feel like that.

“L-Look, I’m… I’m really sorry for just leaving the way I did,” Deceit apologized.

Roman shook his head. “No, no. Please don’t apologize, I was way too forward, and I should’ve asked before invading your personal space.”

Deceit bit his lip and looked away. He wanted nothing more than to just let Roman in, to be held and loved and cared for. So why was it so hard?

“Here,” Roman held out a sandwich and smiled. “Virgil told me you liked chicken, so uh… I made these ones for you.”

Deceit smiled and took the sandwich, biting into it. He made a mental note to thank Virgil for all his help later. Maybe he’d pick up Virgil’s favourite dinner on the way home and they could sit and watch Finding Nemo.

“Oh, did I tell you about this one student in my class? She’s a natural at performing, honestly. Slips into any role so easily-“

Deceit crossed his legs and faced Roman as he continued speaking. He was glad they could move on still, and that they were ok.

Over time the two got more comfortable, more playful. Roman had packed grapes and the two had taken to throwing them into each other’s mouths. Deceit grabbed another grape and Roman opened his mouth to catch it. Deceit shook his head and stuck his tongue out at the other.

“You’ll have to come get this one yourself,” He joked, placing the grape between his teeth.

Roman’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and a light pink covered his cheeks.

“Are you giving me permission to..?-“

Deceit nodded. Roman crawled forward, eyes searching Deceit’s expression for any sign of hesitation. Deceit showed nothing negative. Roman leaned in and stole the grape, eating it and grinning. He went to pull back but was stopped, looking down to see that Deceit had grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging him in close again.

“Dee..?” Roman said, softly.

Deceit tugged again. Roman tipped forward, shifting his arms to hold himself up better.

“Please, Roman,” Deceit whispered. His heart raced in his chest and he was scared Roman could hear it, it was so loud.

Roman could feel his own heart pounding harder as he looked into Deceit’s eyes. He straightened himself up and cupped Deceit’s face. “Are you really, _really_ sure, Dee?” He asked.

Deceit nodded, face red. “I don’t think I’ve ever been surer of something before,” He laughed.

Roman leaned in the rest of the way, his eyes closing as his lips met Deceit’s. Deceit let out a muffled happy noise as he kissed back, feeling himself melt against Roman’s hands. Deceit pulled Roman in closer, the teacher ending up sat in Deceit’s lap. Not that either of them would complain about that, of course.

Roman was surprisingly the one to end the kiss. He pulled away from Deceit’s lips, a giddy smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. Deceit hid his face against Roman’s neck. Even though things had started a little rocky, being in this position felt natural. Almost as if they were jigsaw puzzle pieces, perfectly made to fit together.

“Dee?”

“Mmh?”

Roman’s hands gently run up and down Deceit’s back, earning a soft content noise from the father.

“I think this might work out.”

Deceit smiled, nuzzling his nose against Roman’s neck. “Yeah, I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys liked this, i might turn it into a mini series of these two being soft


End file.
